Will You Be My Friend?
by thisiswhatever
Summary: CloudXAerith Cloud has always had a unrequited childhood crush on friend Tifa, but Tifa's bestfriend Aerith has always has a crush on Cloud. When Cloud leaves to join Solider at the age of 18. Cloud promises to Tifa that their friendship will always be f
1. The beginning

Will You be my Friend?

summary:

Cloud has always had a unrequited childhood crush on friend Tifa, but Tifa's best-friend Aerith has always has a crush on Cloud. When Cloud leaves to join Solider at the age of 18. Cloud promises to Tifa that their friendship will always be forever. However, Tifa disregards him and chooses not to respond to his first letter, in turn Aerith decides to keep in touch with him but sings under Tifa's name. Five years later, and their friendship has blossomed via-letter, Cloud believing that he's getting to know Tifa when it's really Aerith. He comes for a two week vacation when Tina discovers the truth about Aerith's letters, they decide together that Tifa will play along with the charade. When Cloud arrives at Midgar he is struck by Tifa's beauty but equally as struck to Aerith's personality. Who will he chose? Tifa falls in love with Cloud who figures out he is in love with Aerith. He cant break Tifa's heart so he encourages Aerith to find another partner. What will happen to these 3 friends?

Story:

Tifa and Aerith were running around in the field when they are stopped by the voice of a young man. Tifa turns around to see it is Cloud an 18 year old energetic boy running toward her. She shrugs her shoulders and begins running again. Aerith stands there watching Cloud approach the two of them "Hi Cloud" Aerith says smiling. Cloud stops in front of her and places his hands on his knees, bending over and pants for air. "Oh hi Aerith...Tifa" he begins "Tifa hi...how are you?" Cloud calls out. Tifa stops frolicking and does a little wave before returning to running. Aerith is the same age as Tifa (17) but Aerith is more petite then her. She is the opposite of Tifa: quiet, friendly, shy but both are beautiful and she treated Tifa like a sister. She knew Cloud has a crush on Tifa but she couldn't help but be attracted to him. Tifa is an adventure seeker, demander, dare-devil, open-minded person she wasn't interested in Cloud that way. She didn't picture herself settling down with one person for long she yearned for adventure. All three sat by the lake soaking in the sun Aerith decided to break the silence "So Cloud did you hear any word from Solider?" Cloud took his gaze off the shining water and turned toward Aerith. His blue met her emerald green eyes and said, "Ehh any day I should be getting a letter if I got accepted or not" he then turns his attention to Tifa who is writing something in her journal.

Cloud looked at Aerith as a good friend. He and Tifa had no clue that she secretly had feelings for him. Cloud stared at Tifa not taking his gaze off her. Cloud was drawn to her beauty and her strength. She was wild and spoke her mind he enjoyed being around her. Two says later a letter came for Cloud it was from Soldier it said that they has accepted him and his course time would take 5 years. Aerith and Tifa met him at the train station were they bid him farewell. Aerith hugged him and wished him the best trying to hold back her tears. Cloud walked over to Tifa who was looking at the other Soldiers on the train. Cloud hugged her and begins to say, "I will miss you Tifa I promise to keep in touch because or friendship will be forever" Cloud then boarded the train and was off. Aerith and Tifa both walked home. They stayed together with Aerith's mom and Tifa's dad. They weren't married but Aerith and her mom rented the bottom half of their house. Two weeks after Cloud left he sent his first letter. Aerith rushed upstairs carrying the letter with great care "Tifa oh my gosh Tifa Cloud sent a letter." Tifa pokes her head from her closet and tells Aerith to read it if she wants and if not then place it on her dresser over in the corner without hesitation Aerith opens the envelope and begins reading the letter

...to be continued... please review


	2. The letters

"Dear Tifa,

How are you doing? I am just great training is hard. You really get tired out but it is worth it. How is your adventures going? Tell Aerith I said hi. I really miss you Tifa. I wish I could show you this place you might have liked it. So now that I am gone what do you like to do for fun? How is your dad? He must be glad I am gone after all he thought I was always bugging you. I met a lot of people here one of my best friend's name is Zach. He reminds me of you. This course is going to take 5 years but I promise as soon as I get some vacation time I will visit you. The general in charge is really strict and the rules here suck we have to be in bed by 9:30pm and up and training at 6:30am but this has been my dream so I gotta suck up and accept it. Anyways I have to go. Hope to hear from you soon Bye. From Cloud"

Aerith puts down the letter to hear Tifa's response. Tifa walks out "Do you think this skirt matches my shirt?" she says placing the skirt on her body just to be replaced by another. Aerith turns to look at her shocked that she has no care for the letter, "Aren't you going to reply back he oblivious wrote you a letter and would like a reply back you know?"

Tifa's nose wrinkled as she says, "Ehh if I get the time." Aerith picks the letter up again, "I am going to write him back" and storms out the room. Tifa jerks her shoulders up and turns to face the mirror still debating what to wear. Aerith grabs a blank piece of paper, and pencil then grabs the seat at her deck and begins to write:

Dear Cloud,

I am just fine. I am glad you are doing well too. I can imagine that training is hard but if I know you which I do then you can do it. I really miss you too Cloud I think about you a lot. I hope you are not to bruised up but you always seem to heal fast. I remember that time you hurt yourself training in the field but just a few days later you were back up and training again. By the sounds of the place it seems hard and scary I am not so sure I would have liked the place. Well I usually spend my time resting among the flowers thinking about what you are doing and I help around the community the children are also a great help. Well dad is relieved that you are gone but he still asks about you from time to time. Tell Zach that I said hi he seems like a cool guy but I am glad you are meeting new people. Five years seems like a lifetime to me but I would like that you come visit me as soon as you can. I can imagine being a general in solider he has to be strict and those rules do seem to suck but I am happy you enjoy it. I am happy when you are happy . Okay Cloud I hope to hear from you soon too and take care. Promise me you will do your best and make it to first class for me. Love Always, Aerith.

Aerith realizes that Cloud wrote the letter for Tifa and she just cant reply back to a letter not written to her that would be wrong. She opens the letter again and erases her name just to replace it with Tifa's. "She wont know and I don't think she will mind" Aerith thought to herself. She folds the letter and places it in the envelope. She runs over to Tifa's dad whom she has grown customed to calling dad it is just a habit she has picked up, sometimes she corrects herself but other times she lets it slide and Tifa's dad does not seem to mind he has raised Aerith like his own daughter.

"Dad may I get a stamp please to mail out this letter?" He looks down at Aerith and asks her what for. Knowing she can't tell him it is for Cloud she makes up an excuse, "It is for a contest I am mailing in the entree form and I bet you are wondering what kind of contest well the local community is throwing a gardening contest and I just wanted to join" she flashes him a smile. He raises his eyebrow but hands her a stamp believing her every word because he does not know what the community does. She places the stamp on the letter, writes in the address and rushes to the nearest mail drop box near the market, she drops the letter in hoping it will reach Cloud in time.

You could hear Zach's loud footsteps echo in the empty halls he runs over to Cloud who is working up a sweat training, he is already a 3rd class solider. "Hey Cloud this came for you in the mail today" Zach says passing him the little envelope. Cloud puts down his buster sword and grabs the letter. He reads the name and places the letter in his pocket slightly wrinkling the smooth letter hoping no one saw it. He places his sword over his shoulder and walks to his room. He sits down at the desk and takes the letter out. He can smell the sweet scent of flowers on the envelope. He opens the letter and reads it carefully he is shocked on how much Tifa has changed. He replies back:

Dear Tifa,

Looks like you have changed a lot, you sound more like Aerith everyday. I am so glad to hear you say you miss me. I can't wait to see you. I think about you a lot too. I can't believe you remember that day I made a foolish mistake. I really thought you would like this scary place you were always so adventurous like when you went to that haunted house unafraid. And you spend time gardening and helping the community if I remember correctly you were the one dancing in the flowers nearly destroying them and also caused havoc in the community. Good thing your dad doesn't totally hate me. How about Aerith's mom she was so nice to me how is she doing? Yeah Zach is a really cool guy. Not seeing you in five years seems like forever to me. I wonder how beautiful you are going to look 5 years from now. I am happy when you are happy too. I promise I will be okay as long as I think about you and for you I will become first class. Okay got more training to do bye. Love Always, Cloud.

He sent out the letter.

Aerith and Cloud would send each other letters all the time. Aerith signing it as from Tifa and Cloud believing he was writing to Tifa. Cloud begins falling in love with Tifa through the letters not knowing it was Aerith. They sent letters telling each other about training or these wonderful flowers she has in her room, or this picture she has of them, or this nice book she read and recommends Cloud to read it. 4 years later the now 22 year old Cloud send a letter stating that solider has given him 2 weeks to go visit family and that he is coming to Midgar to visit.

Aerith screams reading the letter and runs up to Tifa who seems less enthusiastic.

"Aren't you excited about seeing how much he has changed? And to see how cute he is?" Tifa turns her face to Aerith "Ehh I gotta see it to believe it."

That night Aerith tossed and turned she was excited about Cloud's arrival. The next morning Aerith rushed to Tifa's room and jumped on her bed acting like a 3 year old. Tifa jolted up pulling off her blindfold and looking Aerith straight in the eye with was like a few inches from her face she heard Aerith say, "Tifa are you up yet?" Tifa sighs as she pushes Aerith off of her and gets out of bed, "Aerith whats the matter?" Aerith knew that she had to tell Tifa that those letters she sent were signed under her name and that she had to play along making Cloud believe that she wrote them.

"Well you know those letters I wrote to Cloud well...I signed them under your name and you have to play along making Cloud believe you wrote them...ehh hehe" Aerith laughs waiting for Tifa's screaming which was right on que. "WHAT? YOU DID WHAT? I HAVE TO WHAT? NO NO NO WAY AERITH." Tifa yells jumping back on the bed slamming her fist into her pillow. "Cmon Tifa it is only for two weeks and plus I will tell him everything please please Tifa do it for me please." Aerith begs doing her puppy eyes. Tifa gives in and agrees she lets out a loud sigh at the thought of the mess she is getting herself into.

"Sir we have arrived in Midgar" the man says tapping Cloud on the shoulder. Cloud opens his eyes to see that Midgar has changed in the last 4 years. Tifa and Aerith are waiting by the train station gate Tifa is busying looking at herself in the train window making sure her hair is perfect while Aerith is 2 steps ahead of her shifting her eyes scanning the area for Cloud. Her eyes catch sight of a bright yellow spiky haired man making his way through the crowd and the tip of his buster sword sticking out from his right shoulder. Aerith jumps up and down waving her hand in the air screaming, "Cloud...Cloud over here Cloud!" Cloud looks up and meets the gaze of Aerith. Aerith stops jumping and looks at Cloud she thinks to herself "Wow he is so cute." He walks toward them.

Tifa turns to face Cloud when she realizes how damn cute is, she slaps Aerith on the arm "Oh my gosh Aerith you could have told me he was good looking and so damn well built, he defiantly has a 6 pack under that shirt" Tifa smiles. Cloud walks up to them but walks right past Aerith and confronts Tifa. Aerith turns back hurt to look at Tifa and Cloud talking they start to walk off leaving Aerith behind. Aerith snaps back to reality knowing that he thinks Tifa wrote the letters. The three walk back to Tifa's house who sit and catch up. Tifa's dad isn't so mad at Cloud and asks him some questions about Solider. Later that night Tifa was sitting around when Cloud walks in and ask her if she wants to go out and she agrees. They go out and eat dinner. Tifa knows that she is beginning to develop feelings for Cloud. Aerith is back home sitting in her room reading a love story and she cant help but think about Cloud. Cloud and Tifa finally reach home. Tifa escorts Cloud to her room where they talk about the letters. Cloud walks over to her desk and says, "So this is where you wrote me the letters." Tifa walks over and says, "Well not exactly I wrote them in Aerith's room" Tifa explains to is tired and wants to sleep. Cloud walks downstairs and sits on the couch about to go to sleep.

Aerith's mom suggested that he stay with them she didn't want him saying in a run down motel room. Cloud gets up to go see Aerith, he stops in front of her door afraid to knock and disturb her sleep. He gives him and does a little knock. Aerith gets up holding her book to her side and opens the door. She is shocked to see Cloud. She notions him to come in. He enters and is enchanted by her room. He walks over to her desk and sees all these stamps, envelopes and paper scattered over the desk. Aerith walks over and cleans it up. Cloud takes a seat he is suddenly distracted by the picture that is sitting at the desk, it was a picture of the 3 of them. He turns around to say something when he sees Aerith stuffing something in her nightstand drawer. They talk for a bit when Cloud asks her about the flowers sitting above her bookshelf. She tells him she grows them and gives it to children or plants them around Midgar. He also notices her little bookshelf full of books "You like to read a lot huh?" Aerith smiled explaining the book she is reading now. He tells her he is sorry that he didn't keep in touch with her "I am sorry we are so much alike I treated you as if we weren't friends. I know lets start over? Will you by my friend?" Aerith blushed and extended her hand to shake Cloud's. "Well then now that we are best friends will you help me get Tifa?"

Aerith wanted to cry as she heard that and nodded in agreement happy to help her friends in anyway. For the next two weeks Aerith planned all these activities for the 3 of them but it always ended up with Tifa and Cloud leaving Aerith behind. Tifa got closer to Cloud but never admitted she liked him. It was Cloud's last day in Midgar. All of them went to go see him off. Tifa thought about telling Cloud about her feelings but decided to wait on his next trip she thought it would be something worth waiting for. Aerith also thought of building up the courage to confess that she was the one writing the letter but saw how much Cloud was into Tifa. Cloud enters the the train and was off back to Solider.


	3. The truth

Over the next couple of weeks Tifa's dad fell ill and the disease was not common around Midgar. The doctor explained that the new shipment of medicine had not arrived and it would take weeks before they would send it by mail. He told them it was in a city that wasn't very commonly visited and pronouncing the name was difficult. He told them the best way to get the medicine was to travel there by train and get it. Tifa didn't want to leave her dad's side but had to get the medicine, Aerith's mom was getting to old to travel and she knew for sure she would have gotten lost. Aerith decided she will go and retrieve the medicine. On her arrival to this far away city she was shocked at the condition of the place _crime_ was written all over it.

She could tell because of all the Solider men standing guard everywhere. She walked in the little pharmacy looked down the alley and got the medicine she came here to acquire she wanted to talk with the owner about city and learn something about it, "Why is all those men standing out there with weapons?" The pharmacy clerk looked at her knowing she wasn't from around here, "Those are the Solider men they are our only protection from crime if it wasn't from there then you probably wouldn't be standing here talking to me now here goes your medicine and since you ain't from around here I suggest you get on home before you get caught in the mess of this city." Aerith knew that was an indication to leave but she still had a few question, "What kinds of crimes happen here? And those are Solider men what are they doing here?" The clerk rolled her eyes knowing this girl didn't care about the threats that were given to her. "All sorts of crime happen here from your small thieves to your big time murders and well the Solider building where they train all them people to become one is just located about a 1mile from here."

Aerith was shocked by the answer she never expected Solider to be located here she wanted to go see Cloud real bad but her first priority was getting the medicine back for Tifa. Aerith made a little promise to herself that we she will be back and she will visit Cloud no matter how strict the general. She reaches home and gives the medicine to Tifa. After a hour of waiting Tifa walks out the hospital room to assure everyone that she is resting and that doctors are trying everything they can. She explains to Tifa and her mother that will all this happening she would like to travel around to get her head cleared she only wanted 4 days away from Midgar and then she will return. Her mother was hesitant at first but Tifa reassured her it was okay. Aerith boards the train and is off to the city where everyone warned her not to go.

She reaches the little run down city shocked at the large amount of Soldiers now patrolling the area there were 2x the amount there was then when she last visited. She passes alleyways and little shops that seem to be abandoned but are still running and reaches a motel. It wasn't the best looking one but she knew that didn't matter all she wanted to do was see Cloud. She is pointed to the direction to Soldier but is warned by everyone she comes across to not go there she doesn't listen to their warning and continues down the dirt road to the huge building. She enters the building noticing she wasn't the only one waiting to see someone but she knew she didn't want to wait around for Cloud. She sneaks out of the waiting room carrying her little bag full of rice cakes she knew they were Cloud's favorite so she made a special batch just for him. After about 15 minutes of walking Aerith knew she was lost in this maze of halls which were dead silent and only lit up by lights hanging from the ceiling. From the distant she could hear sound of sword clinking together and gun shoots followed by screams of men and women she walked toward the sound afraid that it might be something else then she expected. She was lost and she did not know where to start looking for Cloud.

Meanwhile Cloud was busying training he ranked up to 2nd class and wanted to make sure he got the right moves down to become 1st class. Him and Zach were working side by side when Zach starts waving his hands indicating to Cloud that he needs a break. Cloud was not ready to stop just yet but he decided that some fresh air would do him so good (I mean training in the room where men and women be working up a sweat didn't smell like fresh fruits). He walks outside to the empty hallway when something pink catches his eye. Zach comes behind him placing his hand on his shoulders and says, "Man does it smell..." and before she could finish his sentence Cloud was off and running down the hall. To his surprise he yells, "Aerith...what are you doing here?"

Aerith turns around smiles and holds up the container of rice cakes. He grabs Aerith by the hands almost making her drop her bags of rice cakes and jogs her up the stairs to the roof of the building. They begin to talk as Cloud chows down on the rice cakes. "What are you doing here Aerith?" Cloud manages to say swallowing his food. "Well I came here once to pick up medicine and learned that the Soldier building was a mile away so I decided to come visit you and give you some rice cakes cause I know they are your favorite and your probably haven't had a decent meal in months." Aerith shifts her body and slowly whispers, "Cloud may I get a tour?" Cloud nods and takes hold of Aerith hand and walks her back to the halls, "This were we..." Cloud begins but is suddenly distracted by Aerith who finishes his sentence, "the bunkers where you sleep" he nods and then walks down the hall again to were they first met, "this is were we..." Aerith once again jumps in and finishes his sentence, " train right and that must be Zach. Hello there Zach" Zach walks over to Aerith and greets her. After a short tour of the building Cloud offers to walk Aerith back to her motel room when they reach there Aerith has different plans for them.

"Cloud I know you have to be in bed by 9:30 but how about we go to the carnival happening here cmon Cloud please?" Cloud looks down at those big greens eyes unable to refuse them. They arrive at the carnival and this swarm of kids crowd around Cloud asking him how he can wield such a big sword. Cloud turns his head knowing he is very good with children. He plays a few games due to Aerith begged him to win her something and he did. He won her a cute teddy bear holding a heart. They are about to leave the park when Aerith sees this little girl all alone and crying because she fell and scrapped her knee on the pavement. Aerith pulled Cloud's arm and dragged him to the little girl. She knelt down beside the little girl and cast her cure spell and in seconds the girl was up and running again. Aerith pulled out a flower from her bag and handed it to the girl. The girl's eyes begin to twinkle and she rushed into Aerith's arms making Aerith drop her bag on the floor and the contents inside to spill out.

Cloud bends down to pick up the items, he picks up a few flowers, a picture of him, Tifa and Aerith when they were little, and a book. He looks closer to the book title trying to remember where he has seen that title before. Finally he recognizes the title from one of the letters Tifa wrote. He thought to himself, "This is the book Tifa recommended to me in the letter."Then suddenly all these flashback came rushing to his head: Aerith knowing so much about Soldier and the flowers and also the book and the letter how they wrote about how much they had in common. Cloud quickly raised to his feet and grabbed Aerith by her arm just to see her surprised look on her when he said, "YOU are the one writings those letters aren't you?"


	4. The secert is out

Cloud bends down to pick up the items, he picks up a few flowers, a picture of him, Tifa and Aerith when they were little, and a book. He looks closer to the book title trying to remember where he has seen that title before. Finally he recognizes the title from one of the letters Tifa wrote. He thought to himself, "This is the book Tifa recommended to me in the letter."Then suddenly all these flashback came rushing to his head: Aerith knowing so much about Soldier and the flowers and also the book and the letter how they wrote about how much they had in common. Cloud quickly raised to his feet and grabbed Aerith by her arm just to see her surprised look on her when he said, "YOU are the one writings those letters aren't you?"

Aerith grabs her items from her hand trying to avoid eye contact with Cloud. She starts to walk away when she fells Cloud reach out and grab her arm. "Aerith it was you? Why didn't you tell me?" Tears started to build up in her eyes and she tried her hardest not to let them fall. "Cloud...you have to understand..." Cloud lets go of her arms and takes a step back, "Aerith what is there to understand? You were writing those letters not Tifa, I just wish you told me." "What if I did, why would it matter you would still have been in love with Tifa just because she is beautiful and smart. Well Cloud if you haven't noticed I AM NOT TIFA!" with that Aerith storms off leaving Cloud in a confused state.

Aerith rushes into her motel room shocked at what has just happened. She slumps down into the squeaky bed rolled up in the fetal position. She tries to hold back her tears but she feels so weak that she gives in to sensation. "Coming here was a big mistake Aerith, now you have to pay for it for the rest of your life" she whispers to herself causing more tears to fall and faster. She hears a small knock on the door, she slowly opens her eyes ignoring the fact that the fallen tears have stained her face. She opens the door to see Cloud standing in front of her.

She quickly wipes her face trying not to show that she was crying for him. "Aerith" Cloud begins he looks past her and into the room indicating if he may enter. Knowing what he is doing Aerith steps to the side and lets him enter. Cloud turns to face her and stares are her for a while taking in her presence. "I am sorry about yelling at you I was just shocked about the news. I wish you really would have told me. It took a while to realize that I was just attracted to Tifa because she was beautiful and I also realized how stupid I was to not notice how beautiful you are inside and out." Aerith wanted to jolt her head up in shock from his words but she resisted only waiting for bad news.

Cloud continues to speak, "I was falling in love with the girl who was writing those letters and I assumed that it was Tifa and now I know that...that I...I really love you Aerith." Aerith cant resist is anymore her head jolts up tears forming in her eyes. "What Cloud? You don't love me you love Tifa." Cloud turns away, "I am sorry that it took me so long to realize that all this time ever since we were kids that I loved you. I always knew that Tifa wasn't interested in me but her beauty keep me blind. I want to be with you" Tifa will understand when we tell her." Aerith didn't have time to respond before she knew it she was in Cloud's arms hugging him hard. Her warm tears falling on his sweater and her cheeks burning from the blush. "I love you" she whispers.

"Come on Cloud the train is going to leave us" Aerith says rushing to the train. Cloud isn't in much of a hurry and walks over to the train. Aerith reaches out and grabs him by the arm. She quickly grabs to open seats in the middle of the bus. Cloud walks over to her and leans down toward her, "Hello there pretty lady is this seat taken?" They both laugh as she pulls him down and leans her head into his chest. The entire train ride home they mess and play with each other telling them about childhood stories.

They finally arrive in Midgar taking the sights. The streets looks eerie and quiet. Aerith walks over to her flowers checking up on them. Cloud watches as if she is an angel gracing across the street. He walks over to her and wraps his arms around her waist and rests his head on her back. She giggles and turns around facing his beautiful blue eyes and gently leans in for a passionate kiss. "Come we better tell Tifa as soon as possible."

Cloud entwines his hand into Aerith's as they both walk down the streets of Midgar towards Tifa's house. There is a large crowd gathered in front of Tifa's house. In the distant you can hear faint sobbing. Both Cloud and Aerith look up to see Tifa turn around. Aerith takes a step foward but is stopped because Cloud wasn't moving and her hand was still in his. Tifa's eyes widen as she sees Aerith and begins to run toward her. In that split second Aerith realizes that Tifa's father didn't make it and turns to look at Cloud before letting go of his hands and grabbing Tifa embracing her as they both begin to cry in each other arms.


	5. reminder

HEY THERE EVERYBODY I WANTED TO APOLOGIZE TO EVERYONE WHO WAS WAITING FOR THE UPDATE FOR THIS STORY FOR ALMOST YEAR. I WILL BE UPDATING SOON. I AM VERY SORRY FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART. BUT THE GOOD NEWS IT I AM GOING TO UPDATE IT. LIKE NOW. I AM GOING TO GO AND START TYPING THE REST OF IT OUT. DON'T WORRY I STILL REMEMBER HOW I WANTED THIS STORY GO. IT IS GOING TO BE GOOD.


	6. Confessing my love

A/N: FINALLY AN UPDATE! I WAS JUST THINKING DAMN IT HAS BEEN A REALLY LONG TIME. WITH UNIVERSITY STUDIES AND A MASTERS DEGREE IN PROGESS TIME HAS NOT BEEN ON MY SIDE! BUT I PROMISE TO TRY TO KEEP THIS UP AND FINALLY FINISH IT ALONG WITH MY OTHER WORKS. ONCE AGAIN THANKS FOR THE CONSTANT SUPPORT AND FOR KEEPING UP WITH THIS STORY IF YOU STILL ARE! ENJOY

Tifa then turns to Cloud and quickly embraces her as she weeps in his arms. Tifa is grief stricken and turns away from them. In the time being of them confessing their love Cloud purchased these beautiful set of bangles that Aerith fell in love with symbolizing it as a promise to spend the rest of his life with her. Aerith was shocked and as she walked away from her two friends she silently slid the bangles off her wrists knowing that confessing their love now was just something that couldn't be done.

That night Tifa would not talk to anyone else but Aerith. For hours she talked about all the things her and her dad together. She reminded Aerith how she was and still is like a sister and her life destiny is also intertwined with hers. Aerith was silently being stabbed by her words. "Should I tell her that I love Cloud?" The thought ran across her mind till she heard Cloud's name come out of Tifa's mouth. "Thank you Aerith for also bringing Cloud back into my life!" Aerith didn't know what to say luckily for her Cloud came in time before she could speak.

"Tifa look what I brought for you, your favorite spaghetti served with warm bread sticks." Cloud gave a innocent childlike smile not to sound to flirtatious. "No, thank you but I'm fine" Tifa begin Cloud let out a small sigh, "Tifa you haven't eaten a proper meal in the last week you need to eat something" Cloud took a fork twirled the noodles and took a big bite. Tifa and Aerith giggled. Aerith couldn't surpass a smile and his cute childish manner he knew exactly what to do to cheer them up. "I will only eat if you feed me" Tifa beamed. Cloud stiffened and quickly glanced at Aerith to see her reaction just the same. How could she sit there and deny her friend food fed by the man they both liked. "Excuse me guys," Aerith got up from her seat, "I'm not really hungry." Cloud takes a hesitant seat next to Tifa and feeds her.

Cloud's mother gets word that now with Tifa's father gone the council of Midgar wants to obtain the house since the owner no longer owns it. Aerith's mother is already arranging for her and Aerith to live in an apartment but that would leave Tifa with no one. Cloud's mother has always seen Tifa like the daughter she never had and wanted to have Tifa live with them in their little house located not too far from the apartment that Aerith would be staying in. Aerith's mother liked the idea but raised a concern that many citizens of Midgar would frown upon the fact that they both would be staying in the same house unwed. Without knowing how much it would hurt her own daughter she suggested since both Cloud and Tifa were childhood sweethearts and well into their early 20's that marriage should be something that they considered.

Like a silent ninja Aerith was overhearing the whole conversation. She recalled how long ago when Tifa's father was still alive her dad used to say that Cloud and Tifa will be married one day. Tifa's neighbor Mr. Yuza was like an uncle to Tifa and would see to it that he was the one that gave Tifa away to Cloud. Aerith was heartbroken how can everything go so wrong when it just felt so right? That following evening Cloud took Tifa to go see a movie it was the first time in a long time that she has been out. Upon the arrival to her house door she couldn't help holding back a smile. Being in Cloud's presence made everything seem better, all the demons that were chasing her in darkness seemed to fade in his sun shiny glow. He was like the radiant sun to her darkened life.

Cloud was ready to leave when Tifa grabbed hold of his arm stopping him in his place. "Listen Cloud there is something that I want to say to you." Cloud's body stiffened and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up he knew what she was going to say the way her voice sounded. She continued through the silence, "I know it something that I should have told you a long time ago, it is the reason you came back from Solider to Midgar.." Cloud quickly loosened her grip and begins to take a step forward, "Oh man Tifa is getting late isn't it," he hoped that would change the subject and quickly. "Hey you've been gone to Solider for too long you've forgotten how to say goodnight here in Midgar haven't you. You shouldn't stand so far," Tifa scouted in closer "your eyes should be closed" she waved her hands in front of his face slowly closing his eyes "I love you Cloud. I love you" Tifa then opens the door and quickly rushes inside leaving a stunned Cloud standing outside in the cold.


End file.
